pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
EM017: Verily Vanquishing Vileplume I
is the 2nd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 28. Synopsis While Crystal and Professor Oak are being visited by Professor Birch from Hoenn, Emerald challenges the Battle Dome. Tucker shows many challengers and audience coming to the Battle Dome, to have a spectacular Battle Tournament. Chapter Plot Crystal comes to Professor Oak, telling Emerald has called her and reported he has obtained the Knowledge, Guts, Brave and Luck Symbols so far - and he'll take on the Battle Dome today. Oak counts three days for Emerald to finish the Battle Frontier challenge and to capture Jirachi. Crystal is aware of that and gives paperwork for Oak, about analyzing the battle statistics of the Guile person, who attacked Emerald. Crystal claims they need to provide Emerald with backup, as she looks into Xatu in her Poké Ball. Crystal also remembers Emerald even cheered for his Pokémon during the Battle Arena challenge. Oak is surprised, though Crystal believes this mission will also change Emerald. Suddenly, a person steps in, claiming changes transform the person radically. Crystal and Oak identify the person to be Professor Birch of Hoenn. Oak shakes hands with Birch, glad to have met him, but also invited Birch here for another reason. At the Battle Dome, Emerald, with his Pokémon, is ready for the challenge. After entering, Tucker appears and shouts this is the fifth facility Emerald will take part in. Tucker flies in the air, but Emerald notices it is only Salamence who is carrying him. Tucker is glad the day he faces Emerald has come, now that he knows Emerald's true purpose here. Tucker expresses his honor and gratitude, but Emerald ignores him, wishing to know the rules. Tucker is frustrated by Emerald's behavior, but shows a cruiser has arrived to the dock. Tucker explains this is the "Tide-Rip", a boat that sails from Hoenn to the Frontier. Emerald is surprised such a transport exists, since he came with Latios and Latias. Emerald notices many people are boarding off the ship and Tucker explains for the best results, he needs a large crowd for the Dome. He also points out many trainers came here to conquer the Battle Frontier, just like Emerald. Anabel appears and explains to Emerald the Battle Dome and the Battle Tower are tournament-based facilities. Anabel points out Emerald has faced virtual trainers so far, to let Emerald defeat the computer handling the virtual trainers. However, they had to invite trainers, else the audience would see Emerald battling the computer, per se. She admits some felt a bit nervous, since Guile may appear and start attacking, but she decided the Frontier Brains would protect the audience. Emerald replies it does not matter if they are real or virtual, since he will defeat them all anyways. Anabel tells Greta and Lucy will be ushering the audience and wishes Tucker good luck. Emerald pulls Tucker to the stadium, who explains Emerald there are 16 trainers in one set - and Emerald can face Tucker in the fifth set. Emerald counts he has to win 16 battles and promises not to lose a single one. Emerald enters the stadium, a bit startled how many people came. Tucker asks where is the reporter following Emerald. Emerald replies the reporter went to the hotel to check the pictures he took so far. Tucker becomes frustrated, shocked the reporter wouldn't cover the battle of "the great Dome Ace Tucker" and flies off, promising the reporter will regret not coming here. Emerald goes to the bench, where the challengers are sitting. The trainers look Emerald with a grim look, but Emerald just sits on the bench, pushing everyone off. The reporter gazes at the photos, seeing much how Sceptile has an affection for Emerald, looking at him at any moment. The reporter sees Sceptile has grown fond to Emerald right from the start. As the reporter organizes the pictures, he gets a papercut and starts screaming. He asks the front desk for some help and a moment later, a nurse appears. The reporter is surprised, since the papercut is not that bad to have a nurse visit him. However, the nurse talks to the reporter through telepathy, for it is an illusion made by Latias. Latias explains Emerald asked her to help in the investigation about Guile Hideout. Latias looks at the pictures and giggles, seeing Sceptile is interested in Emerald's Pokédex. The reporter is startled, but thinks Sceptile wants to see something in the Pokédex. Emerald waits, as the other trainers are fighting - Corsola's Rock Blast against Sableye's Shadow Ball; Makuhita's Arm Thrust against Weezing's Memento; Oddish's Razor Leaf against Spinda's Dizzy Punch. For the fifth match, Emerald is called to the stage against an Aroma Expert, Rose. Debuts Pokémon Crystal's Xatu Move Memento Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 28 chapters